


Same Place, Different Time

by Wreath_of_Laurels



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreath_of_Laurels/pseuds/Wreath_of_Laurels
Summary: A punk kid breaks into an antique store. Sound familiar? Now shift the date back by about a decade.A series of vignettes where Duncan and Tessa meet a considerably younger Richie Ryan.





	Same Place, Different Time

**Author's Note:**

> First published Highlander fic. A bit of fluff while I work on a considerably darker Highlander work.

Richie is slick.

_“Duncan, this is the twelfth time in the last month. The bank is starting to think we’re trying to scam them on our deposits.”_

Richie is tough.

_“I’ve double- and triple-checked the count and each time a ten, twenty or fifty dollar bill went missing.”_

Richie is most definitely NOT a girl’s name.

_“No, I didn’t get the bills mixed up again. I swear you Americans and your obsession with green money. There are other colours.”_

He didn’t care what Matt and Doug at school said, just because it had an ‘E’ at the end did not make it a girl’s name. Sure he could go by Rick or Richard or Dick like they said, but sometimes Matt’s mom and Doug’s mom called them Mattie and Dougie. He’d pointed this out but they’d said moms were special cases and if he still had a mom, he would understand.

_“Yes, you included.”_

Richie didn’t have a mom, not anymore, and when he had had one, she had called him Richie, her Itty Bitty Richie. She might be dead but he still was her Richie. So Matt and Doug and their “special cases” could go stick their heads in the toilet and swish ‘em real good, because he is Richie Ryan, son of Emily Ryan, and he’d stay that way.

_“More American than me.”_

As for Dick as a name—they’d been real insistent that it was a good one—they must think he’s extra super stupid. Richie Ryan is smart. Richie Ryan is so smart that he didn’t need Mattie or Dougie or that stupid school at all. He can get whatever he needs.

_“I love you too.”_

Okay, let’s see. He can hear the jingle as the pretty blonde lady hangs up the phone. Now she’s walking away—those heels are real handy, all click-clack—and then he can hear the squeal of Door #1 and the bang as it closes. Then the same for Door #2. There’s the squeaks as she goes down the stairs. He should have lots of time now. So get his picks ready, pushes up the lid to the big suitcase-thingy and—

“Ack!”

—dangles a few feet from the ground because Someone has picked him up by the back of his shirt.

“Looks like we have a little problem.”


End file.
